Victor Guillermos (Earth-88194)
| Relatives = Michael Guillermos (father, deceased), Christina Guillermos (mother, deceased), Barbara Guillermos (sister, deceased), Ripley Weaver (uncle) | Universe = Earth-88194 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Venezuelan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = A Shadow-dweller, born with is abilities. | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably the Guillermos' Estate, Venezuela | Creators = Archie Goodwin; D.G. Chichester; Margaret Clark; Denys Cowan | First = Doctor Zero Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The youngest of the two Guillermos children, Victor was born to a pair of shadows who had willingly given up their immortality in order to have children (a price all Shadow-dwellers must pay to procreate). His childhood is largely unknown. What is known is that he grew up on his parent's large estate in Venezuela with his sister and parents. As he grew, he learned his Shadow-ability was that of producing a "weak field" capable of very little aside from fending off mosquitoes. His parents had a long-standing feud with another family of Shadow-dwellers known as the Ravenscores. At a point in Victor's early-to-mid teens, the patriarch of the Ravenscore family, Tyler Ravenscore came to visit the Guillermos on the pretense of offering a truce between the two families. Feeling he was lying, the family questioned his motives, at which point he tipped his hand. Expanding into a vast energy being, scores of Shadow-dwellers and mercenaries poured from the energy form, attacking the Guillermos. While they attempted to fend off the enemies, the Guillermos proved outnumbered, and Michael Guillermos' (Victor's father) last act was to use his telekinetic powers to shove Victor through a window while telling him to run. Reluctant, but knowing he could find help, Victor ran away, heading towards a wrestling show headlined by his uncle Ripley. His uncle willingly took him in and groomed him as a wrestling partner in order to make the duo money. At an unknown point, the Ravenscores decided to play host to a number of Shadow-dweller families at the Guillermos' Estate (their new base of operations). These families included the Castles, a small family of Shadow-dwellers whose patriarch (Gordon Castle) had brought his daughter (Lenore Castle) along at the behest of Eric Ravenscore, one of Tyler's sons. During the events, Lenore grew angry at Eric after an unwelcome advance and walked off to think. Stumbling around, she ran into Victor and began a conversation. Accidentally making contact, the two felt an energy flow between them and Victor's field enveloped them both, only more powerful than it had ever been. Lenore felt a boost in her powers, and for the first time, flew (before, she'd merely had an increased leaping ability). Discovered by several Ravenscore allies, and then Eric, the two groups began to tussle until Ripley, Gordon, Tyler, and several other party-goers arrived. Ripley convinced the groups not to fight, and began walking off with Victor. Eric then issued a challenge, and in the ensuing fight, Ripley lost his hand due to an energy blast from Eric. Running to his uncle's aid, Victor was about to be hit by a similar blast until Lenore ran to his aid, activating the more powerful field and then firing an extremely powerful blast, scattering the party-goers. Fearful at a reprisal, Ripley, Lenore, and Victor then fled the estate. | Powers = On his own, he can create a minor force field. He also has the normal abilities of all shadows, including an enhanced lifespan. Partnered with Lenore Castle, he can create an immense forcefield, fly, and fire a powerful blast of energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}